SW Skills
__TOC__ Appraisal This skill enables characters to appraise the value of goods, from gems to foodstuffs to computer parts. Value of goods should be told to the appraiser at the time of appraisal; if that is not available, the appraiser uses their own best judgement. Non-Fighter 2XP Assassinate Character with skill can "assassinate" other characters as per the rules listed under "System" Non-Fighter 4XP Astrogation Characters with this skill can plot courses to other planets. This skill is most often used "out of game" (for obvious reasons, but could be more useful in the future...) If a pilot does not have this skill they must either obtain the planet's coordinates or find a character with this skill to plot the course for them. Any 1XP Computer Programming/Repair Character can repair and reprogram computers (not Droids). Tools are needed to use this skill. Non-Fighter 2XP Concoct Chemistry This skill allows a character to create a single dose of one chemical compound twice per day. (Note: there are some exceptions to the limit) Each chemical takes 15 minutes to prepare. You may choose additional chemical compounds by purchasing this skill multiple times. Knowledge of this skill permits one prepared compound at game-start. (I.E. you can have one on hand at game-time-in) Required Components: (see below) You should have some kind of physical representation of your chemical kit (like a child’s chemistry set) and materials to represent the completed compounds. (Sugars, salts, salves, etc – please be aware of health conditions of other players before giving them a compound) See Chemistry Section Non-Fighter 1 XP per compound Demolition Character has the ability to set and disarm (if known) damage causing traps and handle explosive devices such as thermal detonators and grenades. Required OOG marker: 6” or larger round object (i.e. Frisbee or pie tin), brown in color, with “trap” written on top and trap effects written on the underside. Also permitted are electronic sensor driven toys which emit noises when tripped, or similar nerf-balls, footballs, etc. This skill allows a character to set or remove damage causing traps. The person who sets off the trap will be receive 1 BP of damage, regardless of any armor on that person. Traps should not be too powerful. Once a trap has been set off it is turned over or removed, signifying that it has been sprung. All traps and their effects are subject to GM approval prior to game. This also permits use of stun, flashbang, and thermal grenades. Fighter 3XP Droid Programming/Repair Character can repair and reprogram Droids (but not other types of computers/technology). Tools are needed to use this skill. Non-Fighter 2XP Entertain This skill enables characters to 'entertain' other characters with their skill in profession of their choice; ex. dancing, card tricks, storytelling etc. While listening to or observing the entertainer, the observer gains 1 additional RP for the duration of the performance, not to exceed the maximum for their class. This skill cannot be used in combat or other 'stressful' situations. Non-Fighter 2XP Forgery This skill enables characters to create false papers, documents, IDs, etc. The forged document must have a RED 'F" written in the upper right hand corner. Experts or anyone with this skill can detect a fraudulent document. Non-Fighter 2XP History (specific) Character knows the history of a specific race, culture, or organization. Any 1XP Identify Chemistry This allows the character to correctly identify the effects of chemical stims and compounds via taste, odor, color, and texture. Role-playing a minimized effect of the chemical identified is encouraged (e.g. being extremely happy if it causes euphoria, or getting momentarily drowsy if it causes sleep). Chemistry List Any 2XP Languages (Specific) Character knows a language specific to a particular group or race. Any 2XP Medicine The skilled character can assist their target to regain one BP. The skilled character is required to spend at least 5minutes with the target examining, then bandaging, a physical “wound”. At the end of this time, the subject will have recovered one BP. This skill can be utilized on a specific subject only once per hour. Any 2XP Question Character is familiar with torture techniques to obtain information from others. Victim has the choice to answer the question or suffer one Body Point of damage. Any 2XP Remedy Character can remove the effects of poisons or sickness, from either themselves or others, once per hour. This does not restore lost Body Points. Props encouraged. Non-Fighter 2XP Repair Armor Can repair one Armor Point per every 15 minutes of work. Tools are required. Any 1 XP Repair Blaster Can repair one disabled or destroyed Blaster after 15 minutes of work. Tools are required. Any 2 XP Repair/Create Lightsaber Can make or repair a lightsaber. Repair requires 15 minutes, crafting a lightsaber is the length of time it takes to make the actual prop. Tools are required. Force User 2 XP Repair Shield Can repair any riot-type shield at one point every 15 minutes of work. Any 1 XP Repair Vibroweapon Can repair a disabled vibro-weapon after 15 minutes of work. Tools are required. Any 2XP Repair Starship Engine Can repair most types of starship engines. This skill is most often used "out of game" (for obvious reasons, but could be more useful in the future...) Repair time subject to GM approvsal Any 2 XP Repair Starship System Can repair most types of internal Starship systems. This skill is most often used "out of game" (for obvious reasons, but could be more useful in the future...) Repair time subject to GM's approval. Any 2 XP Repair Starship Weapon Can repair most types of starship weapons. This skill is most often used "out of game" (for obvious reasons, but could be more useful in the future...) Repair time subject to GM's approval Any 2 XP Security Character can bypass/deactivate physical and/or electrical security systems. Non-Fighter 3 XP Starship Gunnery Character has the ability to operate a single starship weapon. This skill is most often used "out of game" (for obvious reasons, but could be more useful in the future...) Any 1 XP Starship Ownership A character with this skill owns a single starship of any type (player's choice) with the exception of a Capital ship. (Star Destroyers, Escort Frigates, Cruisers, Corvettes etc) However, ownership does not mean the character knows how to FLY the ship; Starship piloting must be purchased to fly it. Any 4 XP Starship Piloting Character has the 'out of game' ability to pilot a starship. (It can be theirs or someone elses') Any 1 XP Surgery Character can bring back to life a "killed" character if Surgery is performed on that dead character within 30 minutes of their death. Tools are needed. Non-Fighter 4 XP Untie Character has the ability to slip out of handcuffs, manacles, or rope bindings after 15 minutes of concentration/work Any 2 XP Back to Main - System - Droids - Force Adepts - Force Powers - Combat